Death Battle: Flappy Bird vs King Pig
Hyper Anon:alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall Doge and Spongebob:it's time for a death battle One day in a green landscape lay 3 birds. One was Red,One was chuck,and one was the little blue bird(I don't know his name). Meanwhile the Army of pigs stood before them laughing. The Birds had been defeated. It was by King Pig's plan. He decided to use hand to hand combat and his infamous cart. The angry birds couldn't take those. King pig howled like a mad man. He was very sastified with his victory the eggs where his- He saw a yellow streak in the sky. Suddenly the yellow streak divebombed created a mach around him. When the yellow streak came closer to the ground it turns out it was a yellow bird. Not big bird, flappy bird. King Pig could tell he meant business. But before he could react he was met with a dive bomb that momentarially dazed him. Flappy bird was here to save the eggs and help the angry birds. King Pig was mad. He was just about to steal the eggs and defeat those blasted birds. He was going have to fight again. Well so much for defeating the angry birds. Fight! Flappy Bird attacked first divebombing the King Pig. King Pig's head didn't explode into bloody chunks like Flappy Bird expected. Instead the King Pig bit Flappy Bird and threw him. King Pig jumped at Flappy Bird. However Flappy Bird used his speed to simpy dodge by flying above. This sent King Pig flying into blocks knocking them down. Flappy Bird came up with a speed attack. He rammed into King Pig. He did it again and again. King Pig lunged at Flappy Bird. Using his size Flappy Bird was sent flying back. Flappy Bird flew at King Pig. King Pig was to slow and was picked up. King Pig started screaming,flailing,and crying. But it was all in vain. Flappy Bird was now high in the sky. The angry birds and the pig army where nothing but blurs in the distance. And the King Pig thought that was bad. It was going to get worse much worse. As Flappy Bird kept on bringing King Pig higher and higher and HIGHER! Flappy Bird used the double jump. Oh the Horror for king pig. The height increased twice. King Pig started whinning he want to get down. He wanted to get down now. His desire was answered when Flappy Bird released the pig. The Pig went all the way down through the clouds at such as speed. He felt like a jet. A mach formed around the Piggy. "Oh No" King Pig thought. Suddenly....... Boom! King Pig hit the ground with enough force to create a small explosion. But netherless King Pig was still alive. "Whew" King Pig thought. But it wasn't over yet. Flappy Bird appeared out of the clouds. It turns out Flappy Bird wasn't just fast he was faster than sound. Flappy Bird quickly hovered above King Pig. He simply stopped fighting and slammed on to King Pig. King Pig was in pain. Oh the agony. But he was lucky. He survived most people's heads would explode from the PSI. It was King Pig's turn to attack. He chomped on Flappy Bird and ate him. MMMMMMMMMMM! It tasted like Chicken. Suddenly King Pig felt a sharp pain in stomache. He howled in pain. He shouldn't have eaten that chilli. However it wasn't the Chilli it was Flappy Bird inside King Pig's stomache. He was struggling to get out. Flappy Bird slammed into King Pig's stomache. King Pig nearly vommitted. What to do? What to do? King pig started looking for a Porta Potty. He started running at such as fast as he could like you do when you really have to go. Finally he found a porta potty near by. Quickly he open the door and hopped in. He sat on the toilet ready to let one loose. Suddenly Flappy Bird slammed into his stomache so hard King Pig vommitted him out. Then King Pig let one loose. The Porta Potty really stunk. Suddenly Flappy Bird start flying in the porta potty. Suddenly He divebomb at him. But King Pig blocked the divebomb with his sheer weight. He used his sheer weight to throw Flappy Bird aside. Flappy Bird hit the door of the Porta Potty with enough for to cause it too shake. Suddenly it began to tip over. Until........ It fell down. This was bad. This was really bad. Because....... Swoooooooosh! That was the sound of all the poop and pee coming out of the toilet. It nearly drenched the entire porta potty! Flappy Bird managed to escape by bursting out of the porta potty. Unfortunately King Pig was left to be drenched by the entire pee wave. King Pig managed to roll himself toward a wall causing the porta potty to tip sideways so that the door can be opened. King Pig opened the door and escaped. Meanwhile the Porta Potty started filling entirely with pee and poop. Pee and Poop began to sorround the Porta Potty. When King Pig escaped the porta potty smelling like a real pig because he didn't wipe and got drenched in pee, he saw Flappy Bird high in the sky. King Pig knew where this was going. Flappy Bird slammed down at King Pig. Boom! The force of slamming down ignited the hydrogen in the air creating explosions and fire. King Pig was in unbearable pain but luckily for him so was Flappy Bird since slamming down kills him. Flappy Bird was however in better shape than king pig. Flappy Bird was only midly injured but King Pig was badly injured. Flappy Bird didn't stop there. He used his speed multiple times on the pig badly injuring him. Suddenly Flappy Bird flew in the air and did a divebomb. King Pig had a plan for that. He jumped in the air. Both Bird and Pig collided. They engaged in a shoving match. Flappy Bird won due to his greater strength and pushed King Pig to the ground. Flappy Bird flew at King Pig. Flappy bird did something else besides divebombing and flying. He slapped King Pig with his wing. It really hurt for King Pig due to Flappy Bird's strength. Flappy Bird continued striking rapidly. Each blow ignited the hydroden in the air creating an firey explosion. Flappy Bird was using both his strength and his speed at the same time! Finally Flappy Bird charged up a punch. It sorrounded it self with fire. He slammed it right into the Piggy. King Pig was sent flying like a meteor. Finally King Pig skidded across the ground creating sparks in the process. King Pig was in a lot of pain. He needed to attack. It wasn't fair Flappy Bird was getting all the blows. Since Flappy Bird was fast it didn't take him long to get to the pig. Flappy Bird attempted to slam King Pig. King Pig caught Flappy Bird in his mouth. He threw the bird in the air and jumped in the air and did a body slam with his weight. King Pig had another plan. He needed to use this or else he would be dangerously overpowered. King Pig jumped over to his cart. The cart started moving. Toward Flappy Bird. King Pig started to yell. Even though Flappy Bird was no genious he knew King Pig couldn't control the cart. Flappy Bird was hit by the car. However He managed to escape in the nick of time before he was turned into roadkill. Flappy Bird flew toward the destroyed building blocks. He grabbed a crate and using his strength he reared back both his wings and slammed them into the crate sending it flying at King Pig somewat similar to a Mario Soccer Megastrike. King Pig couldn't block it and was hit with it. King Pig drove his cart at Flappy Bird. He skiddle his cart to the side as it hit Flappy Bird similar to hitting someone in Mario Kart. King Pig decided it was time to use his attachments. King Pig pulled out some balloons and put them on the cart. The Cart began to fly. Within Minutes Both combatants where in the air. King Pig pushed the cart at Flappy Bird. Flappy Bird having better air mobility simply flew at the balloons,popping them with ease. The cart fell to the ground still intact. King Pig struck with the boxing glove ready to compress the bird. He was surprised when Flappy bird flew over it. King Pig was angry and started rapidly using it only for Flappy bird to fly over it. Flappy Bird than did a swift dive bomb on the cart sending a few crates off it. King Pig was mad and used the boxing glove box on Flappy bird again. This time sucessfully got a blow in. Flappy Bird staggered back a little. Flappy bird did a swift speed attack causing a box of tnt in a crate to fall off. King pig used his clever thinking and punched the box causing to explode. Flappy bird was sent flying back a little. King Pig laughed hapily. King Pig used to the soda bottles to blast Flappy Bird with.... well soda. Flappy Bird was hit with the 2 caps like bullets. But that wasn't the thing that injured him. He was hit with the soda like a firehose. Luckily for Flappy Bird and unluckily for King Pig, King Pig ran out of pop. Flappy Bird wasn't very happy about being blasted with soda. King Pig was going to learn that the hard way. Flappy bird grabbed the cart and flew high in the air lifting the cart with releative ease. He flew across the terrain and King Pig saw warp pipes nearby. It turns out Mario land was near Angry Bird land. Flappy Bird threw the Cart. King Pig was sent flying out of the cart and into a warp pipe. The metal injuring his skull. King Pig slummed to the ground. He was still alive. King Pig process to roll toward his cart. He jumped inside it. Flappy Bird flew at him. The cart started moving. Suddenly Flappy Bird started catching up to King Pig. King Pig used his fans and his wheels to give him a boost. But tha failed. Flappy Bird caught up to King Pig and hit him with enough force sending him flying out of his cart. King Pig could only watch as his cart moved without him and crashed into a warp pipe. So Flappy Bird wanted to go fast King Pig could do that too. King Pig hopped into his race car and drove it at the bird. Flappy Bird was hit with it. Flappy Bird was bounced back. King Pig started laughing. Flappy Bird and King Pig both repeadedly rammed into each other like bumper cars. Flappy Bird eventually won with his strength pushed the go kart back. King Pig was angry! He drove his way at Flappy Bird and starting spinning the race car around. Flappy Bird was hit by the crashing car. Flappy Bird however grabbed hold of the car and started flying with it. The saddest part of all was Flappy bird was holding the top of it so King Pig was basically on his back in danger of falling off. Flappy Bird dropped the race car. Luckily for King Pig the car landed on it's wheels. Flappy Bird flew at King Pig at such as speed a mach formed around him. King Pig's only option? Run! King Pig drove his car as fast as he could. However it turns out Flappy Bird was much faster than the race car because Flappy bird caught up to it. Flappy Bird was FTS(faster than sound) the race car is 200 mph other know as NECTTSOS(not even close to the speed of sound) Flappy Bird flew over the race car and divebombed it. Due to Flappy Bird's strength he crushed the engine of the race car. The race car began to swerve violently shortly before catching on fire. The race car crashed into a warp pipe causing a firey explosion. King Pig must be bacon. However King Pig was not bacon. He was still alive. Just badly burned. Suddenly A green aura appeared around Flappy Bird. Deal with it Glasses appeared. A hat saying Obey appeared. A ciggarette appeared. A Quickscope appeared. It was Flappy Bird's MLG Form. MLG Flappy Bird aimed his quickscope at the head of the pig and fired. And explosion occured however King Pig was still alive. MLG Flappy Bird started rapidly firing at King Pig. King Pig took advantage of MLG Flappy Bird blindly shooting and started dodging the bullets or ducking under them. Mlg Flappy Bird did a divebomb on King Pig. This time it hurt more than when Flappy Bird had done it before. Much More. The reason why is because Flappy Bird's MLG form gives him more power. MLG Flappy Bird didn't stop there and pulled out his cigarette and burned King Pig badly with it. King Pig was basically walking green ham ,bacon,and pork. MLG Flappy Bird flew in the air once more and pulled out doritos and moutain dew. He chucked them at the Pig. When they hit King Pig they really hurt. King Pig was pratically buried in doritos and moutain dew. MLG Flappy Bird pulled out a bag of doritos and put in the quickscope. He aimed it at King Pig's head and fired it. This caused a big explosion as nacho chips and gun powder flew everywhere. King Pig saw his cart. It was still intact despite the crash. King Pig saw his race car. It was blown up and reduced to a mess of burning parts. King Pig rolled toward to the cart. He drove it at MLG Flappy Bird. MLG Flappy Bird was hit as the cart proceeded to drive around with him. The landscape went from Warp Pipes to a green meadow with knocked out birds. MLG Flappy Bird flew away from the cart. He was almost turned into roadkill. Suddenly King Pig hit him with a boxing glove. His glasses,hat,quickscope,cigar,doritos,and moutain dew disappeared. Flappy Bird was back in his base form. Flappy Bird was mad. He flew high in the air willing to preform a finisher. He did a divebomb. King Pig was scared. He needed to do something quick or else he would die instantly. He saw a mach form arround Flappy Bird. Flappy Bird was going at Approx Mach 3 speed. Quickly King Pig had a plan. He used his boxing glove to boost him away from the attack. Flappy Bird missed King Pig and instead landed on a box of TNT on the cart. The tnt of course exploded setting of other boxes of TNT in the cart. Crates went flying as Flappy Bird was engulfed in the explosion. King Pig was sent flying in the air his final screams echoched throughout the skies. The explosion cleared as King Pig fell the ground and on a conviently placed finish line. King Pig got to his target. King Pig started laughing as he was reward with 3 stars. His laughter however ended when he saw his cart reduced to a pile of burning crates. King Pig may have lost his cart but atleast he won. He started laughing again. K.O.! King Pig rolls to the pile that was once his cart and found Flappy bird roasted like a chicken. King Pig proceeded to eat it. Doge:It's over It's finally over the hard video game has come to an end Hyper Anon:This was a surprisingly close match Flappy Bird was the surperior fighter being stronger and faster. Spongebob:However King Pig has proven himself to be durable enough to withstand falling from high heights so he would survive if Flappy Bird dropped him. Doge:While Flappy Bird was capable of defeating King Pig without his equipment that damn cart changes everything. Hyper Anon:the cart alone would be easily destroyed by Flappy Bird since Flappy Bird is strong enough to lift both King Pig and his cart. But the attachments could help King Pig defend himself or attack Flappy Bird. Doge:believe it or not the seemingly idiotic pig is actually smarter and has more experience. I mean this guy built a cart out of crates,made an army out of pigs,and almost outsmarted the angry birds with his plans. While Flappy Bird seems lack strategy,seems to rush into things,and doesn't have much experience. Think about that. Spongebob:and while Flappy Bird's Mlg form seems to be a good last resort it isn't that powerful. It be killed by a simple fall kinda like Flappy bird is his base form. Also King Pig can survive an explosive that launched him atleast a mile away. This requires a approximately 1 megaton of TNT. This means he can survive being blown up by the quickscope. Doge:but netherless Flappy Bird did a good job much better than a lot people thought he was. But in the end Flappy Bird was just outboxed. ''' Hyper Anon:The winner is King Pig '''King Pig=Winner +Smarter +More durable +Bigger aresenal +More Experience -Weaker -Slower even with the cart or the race car -Psychically Inferior -Flappy Bird's Mlg Form is much better than anything King Pig had +However King Pig is durable enough to tank the scope -Cart and Race car can be easily lifted. +Attachments to the cart could have helped him a lot -the weaker fighter Flappy Bird=Loser +Stronger +Faster than King Pig's cart,car,and King Pig himself. -Nowhere near as durable as King Pig -Dumber -Less experience +Psysically dominates King Pig +The Surperior fighter -Own attack can hurt flappy bird himself +Control over the Aerial Terrain +Can lift both cart and race car +Mlg form can be a trump card -Little aresenal despite the quickscope. Doge:next time on death battle ???:Where's the Damn Chaos Emerald?! Doge:He's back Motherfuckers. Epilouge King Pig stood over the Skelaton of the Iconic bird. He started to laugh machanically. Wait if he was fighting Flappy Bird who was guarding the eggs? Suddenly he turned and saw the angry birds taking care of their eggs. It turns out King Pig had failed once again. King Pig's cries echoched throughout the skies. Flappy Bird truly had the last laugh. Category:Death Battles